Demented Songs
by Bwack Dwanzo
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! I DEMENTED She's a Rebel for you Chibi Amo! Merry Christmas! XDXD A collection of beautiful heart touching Beyblade songs.... XD NOT! Random songs about the peoples in Beyblade n.n really funny! And some corney! XDXD Please Review!
1. Oh the Dementedness…

Bwack Dwanzo: New fic (not really…), I don't own Beyblade, blah, blah, blah… u know the drill….

**Demented Songs Chapter 1: Oh the Dementedness…**

Demented Song #1: Let Me Sleep!  
Original Song: Every Morning, By Sugar Ray  
Summary on song: How you'd feel if you lived with Tyson! XD!

_Every morning I see Tyson hanging from the corner of my really fluffy bed,  
__I know he's hungry but I really want to stay I bed in other words I'll just sleep in,_

_He couldn't understand,  
__That I was sleepy,  
__Once again as predicted left the fridge wide open and he took food out,_

_Tyson's got me steamin',  
__Which stops me from being,  
__So obsessed with Kai,  
__Said that he could do it,  
__He better not do it again!_

_Oro… Every morning,  
__Every morning when it's breakfast,  
__He always eats the food,  
__He always eats,  
__He always eats,_

_Every morning there's a tummy growling and I feel it coming from our food-filled kitchen,  
__I know its Tyson's and I know he's really hungry but can't I just stay in bed this one day?_

_Something's so deceiving,  
__When you're really sleepy,  
__Wake me up again,  
__Said that he could do it,  
__He better not do it again,_

_Oro… Every morning,  
__Every morning when it's breakfast,  
__Oro… Every morning,  
__Every morning when it's breakfast  
__  
He always eats the food,  
__All whole,  
__Yes whole,  
__He always eats the food,  
__All whole,_

_Every morning I see Tyson hanging from the corner of my really fluffy bed,  
__I know he's hungry but I really want to stay I bed in other words I'll just sleep in,_

_Every morning,  
__Every morning when it's breakfast,  
__Every morning,  
__Wake me up again,  
__Every morning,  
__Don't do it again,  
__Every morning when it's breakfast_

Demented Song #2: 12 Days of Christmas  
Original Song: 12 Days of Christmas  
Summary on Song: Kai's Version of "12 Days of Christmas"

_On the first day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__A phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 2nd day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 3rd day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 4th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 5th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 6th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__6 brand new scratches,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 7th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__7 crappy Beyblades,  
__6 brand new scratches,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 8th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__8 boring lectures,  
__7 crappy Beyblades,  
__6 brand new scratches,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 9th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__9 poison snake bites,  
__8 boring lectures,  
__7 crappy Beyblades,  
__6 brand new scratches,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 10th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__10 baka training partners,  
__9 poison snake bites,  
__8 boring lectures,  
__7 crappy Beyblades,  
__6 brand new scratches,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 11th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__11 sips of water,  
__10 baka training partners,  
__9 poison snake bites,  
__8 boring lectures,  
__7 crappy Beyblades,  
__6 brand new scratches,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

_On the 12th day of Christmas,  
__My Grandfather gave to me,  
__12 ultimate tests,  
__11 sips of water,  
__10 baka training partners,  
__9 poison snake bites,  
__8 boring lectures,  
__7 crappy Beyblades,  
__6 brand new scratches,  
__5 ATTACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!  
__4 team members,  
__3 training schedules,  
__2 red arm guards,  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!  
__And a phoenix in a Beyblade!_

Demented Song #3: The Tala Song  
Original Song: The Llama Song  
Summary on Song: Just a random song about Tala :)

_Here's a Tala,  
__There's a Tala,  
__And another little Tala,  
__Funny Tala,  
__Funny Tala,  
__Tala, Tala,  
__Y!_

_Tala, Tala,  
__Cheesecake, Tala,  
__Bit-beast, blade, attack ring, Tala,  
__Tala, Tala, Beyblade: Tala,  
__Tala, Tala,  
__Y!_

_I was once a bit-beast,  
__I lived in a blade,  
__But I never saw the way that Tyson was so gay,  
__I was super freezing cold,  
__I lived in Russia!  
__Now it's time to end this part,  
__Of my crazy song!_

_Did you ever see a Tala?  
__Beat a Tala in a battle?  
__Tala, Tala, Red-head, Tala,  
__Tala, Tala,  
__Y!_

_Half a Tala,  
__Twice a Tala,  
__Not a Tala,  
__Kai?  
__No, TALA!  
__Tala with a Beyblade,  
__Tala, Tala, Tala,  
__Y!_

END

Bwack Dwanzo: PWEASE REVIEW!


	2. NO! There’s More?

**Reviews:**

THANK YOU FOR ALL 7 OF THEM! XD

**Demented Songs Chapter 2: NO! There's More?**

Demented Song #4: Take Me Out to the Beystadium  
Original Song: Take Me Out to the Ball Game  
Summary on Song: A Beyblade version of this song, demented by jessi-da-anime-luver

_Take me out to the Beystadium,  
Take me out to the match,  
Buy me some launchers and ripcords and Beeeeeeeeeeeyblades,  
I don't care if they're only half made,  
Let me root, root, root, for the home team,  
If they don't win then THEY'RE BUMS!  
For it's 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!  
At the old Beystadium!_

Demented Song #5: Kai the Lonely Blader  
Original Song: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Summary on Song: Kai's version of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" (fyi, this one's a little corny --U)

_You know Tyson and Tala and Micheal and Bryan,  
Spencer and Johnny and Robert and Gary,  
But do you recall,  
The most famous blader of all?_

_Kai the lonely blader (blader),  
Had a very strange hair dew (like Yugi),  
And if you ever saw it (saw it),  
You might even say it's blue (like the color),  
All of the other bladers (bladers),  
Used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio)  
They never let poor Kai (Kai),  
Join in any Beyblade games (like a tournament),_

_Then one foggy Beyblade night,  
Voltair came to say(heh,heh,heh),  
"Kai with all your power, will you use Black Dranzer?" _

Then how the bladers loved him (loved him),  
As they shouted out with glee (yipee!)  
Kai the lonely blader (blader),  
Blew up half the aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAABBY!

Demented Song #6: The Kai Song!  
Original Song: The Egg Song  
Summary on Song: A REALLY long way to describe an obsession on Kai Hiwatari XD

_Kai! Get Kai here!  
A really pissed Kai is HEEEEEEEERE!_

_He's a loner,  
with anger issues,  
That's the best of what he is!  
I LOVE YOU KAI!_

_White and soft,  
Around the neck,  
Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiscribes his fluffy scarf!  
I LOVE IT! _

Vitamins and, minerals in him,  
A really, really, black heart to!  
COLD AND BLACK-LIKE!

Popular and, perfect and,  
SO COMPLETE IN EVERY WAY!  
I LOVE YOU KAI, **KAI**!

Come into my tv, so I can watch you,  
beat Ty-son!  
Knock the crap right out of him and,  
come to ME!  
GET KAI HERE!

I love you!  
Kai H!  
I love you!  
Kai H!  
Really, really, love you so!  
K-A-I-H!  
Kai I really love you like the sky above!  
Kai is THE BEST!

I love you!  
Kai H!  
I love you!  
Kai H!  
Really, really, love you so!  
K-A-I-H!  
three-hundred and sixty-five days,  
I really LOVE YOU SO!  
doo, doo, doo, doo, doo,  
I really LOVE YOU SO!  
**KAI ROX!**


	3. A Little Bit of Christmas

BD: New chapter. Sorry it took so long ((sweatdrop))

**Demented Songs Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Christmas **

Demented Song #7: Tyson's More Skinny  
Original Song: Larger Than Life Backstreet Boys  
Summary on Song: How to put Tyson on a diet… by FORCE! XD

_You need to run and hide when Tyson's at the buffet,  
Alriiiiiiiight,  
Cause if you go then you'll have the prices to pay,  
AlrIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,  
All of your food will be gone in an iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnstant! _

All you restaurants can't you see?  
Can't you see?  
How your food's affecting Tyson's beeeelly,  
Every time he chomps,

_You take food away,  
And that made Tysoooooon more skinny! _

Skinny!

Lookin' at the time I can see that it is noon,  
C'mon,  
Wishin' I could help him in a different way,

_C'mon!  
Cause all of your food will be gone in an iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnstant! _

All you restaurants can't you see?  
Can't you see?  
How your food's affecting Tyson's beeeelly,  
Every time he chomps,

_You take food away,  
And that made Tysoooooon more skinny! _

Tyson more skinnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,

((OOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo))  
Yeah,  
((OOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo))  
That's right,  
All of your food will be gone in an iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnstant!

All you restaurants can't you see?  
Can't you see?  
How your food's affecting Tyson's beeeelly,  
Every time he chomps,

_You take food away,  
And that made Tysoooooon more skinny!  
Yeah,  
Every time he chomps,  
Yeah,  
You take food away,  
Yeah,  
That's what made Tyson SKINNY! _

All you restaurants can't you see?  
Can't you see?  
How your food's affecting Tyson's beeeelly,  
Every time he chomps,

_You take food away,  
And that made Tysoooooon more,  
That made Tyson more,  
That made Tyson more skinny! _

Demented Song #8: Oh Max Tate  
Original Song: Oh Christmas Tree  
Summary on Song: Just a nice song about Maxie n.n

_Oh Max Tate,  
Oh Max Tate,  
You're always really hyper,  
Oh Max Tate,  
Oh Max Tate,  
You're always really hyper, _

_Not only when,  
It's Halloween,  
But in the months,  
All in between,_

_Oh Max Tate,  
Oh Max Tate,  
You're always really hyper,_

_Oh Max Tate,  
Oh Max Tate,  
You always wear a smile,  
Oh Max Tate,  
Oh Max Tate,  
You always wear a smile,_

_Not only when,  
The sun shines bright,  
But in the dark,  
Where there's a fright,_

_Oh Max Tate,  
Oh Max Tate,  
You always wear a smile_

Demented Song #9: Beyblade Bells  
Original Song: Jingle Bells  
Summary on Song: The Beyblade version of "Jingle Bells"

_Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
__Broke again,  
And Zagart got away,  
HEY! _

Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
_Broke again,  
And Zagart got away, _

Dashing through traffic,  
Running my tush off,  
Over the streets I go,  
Hypervinalating!  
Blade's on their launchers,  
Getting ready to go,  
What fun it is to scream and yell,  
**"LET IT RIP!" **

Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
_Broke again,  
And Zagart got away,  
HEY! _

Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
_Broke again,  
And Zagart got away, _

A day or two ago,  
I thought I lost Dragoon,  
Soon I found he wasn't lost,  
He just was on the floor,  
Then Kai said one day,  
"You really ought to pay,  
More attention to your blade,  
Or I'll steal it away!"

Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
_Broke again,  
And Zagart got away,  
HEY! _

Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
_Broke again,  
And Zagart got away, _

Now my name is Kai,  
my grandfather should die,  
Take my Dranzer blade,  
And I'll be real pissed off,

_I'll hunt you down, okay?  
Then you're gonna pay,  
I'll throw my fist right at your face,  
And then I think you're dead. _

Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
_Broke again,  
And Zagart got away,  
HEY! _

Jingle Bells,  
Hilary smells,  
Tyson layed an egg!  
Dranzer's wing,  
_Broke again,  
And Zagart got away! _

END

BD: That's all for now. I'll try to update this one more often ((With better songs)), but school started now and I STILL have writers block. Thanks for reading! Bye!  
**  
**


	4. More Corney Dementedness XD

**Demented Songs Chapter 4: More Corny Dementedness XD**

Demented Song #10: Brooklyn  
Original Song: The Badger Song  
Summary on Song: The one is really crappy… there's no point in flaming on it because I'm not going to change it. It shall just have to be crappy forevermore XDXDXD.

_Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn,  
Kingston, KINGSTON  
Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn,  
Kingston, KINGSTON  
Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn,  
Kingston, KINGSTON  
Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn,  
ZUES ITS ZUES! AHHHHHHHH ITS ZUES! (_And yeah, it just going on forever like this and repeats over and over again XD

Demented Song #11: Tyson's Pumpkin Pie  
Original Song: In the End, by Linkin Park  
Summary on Song: Tyson goes to a pie store, but they don't have the kind he wants. Yeah, I'm making him look stupid again, it's a hobby of mine (yes, it is ONCE AGAIN a little corny XD)

Tyson: _It starts with one taste,  
I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard I bite,  
It still tastes like apple pie,  
but didn't I order pumpkin pie?  
All I know… _

Tyson_: Pie's a delicious thing  
Find the best one and you'll feel like a king,  
But I still want my pumpkin pie not this,  
I thought I ordered the best,  
But why this? _

Tyson_: Didn't look that different,  
From any of the other pies,  
Trying to tell them,  
They can't even tell one pie from the next,  
I'm so annoyed! _

Tyson_: I worked really hard for this and even though I tried,  
They can't make my pie,  
Man I so pissed,  
Where's the manager,  
I'm complaining,  
__  
_Manager_: Yes, what's wrong sir?_

Tyson: _I worked real hard,  
To get this piiiiiiiie,  
But in the end,  
You can't even get me,  
The correct one,  
Man you guys suck,  
And in the end,  
You can't even get me the correct one, _

Tyson_: One thing,  
I don't know why,  
It didn't even matter how hard I tried,  
They still wouldn't give me my pumpkin pie,  
The one I asked for,  
I got so ticked… _

Tyson_: In spite of the way this was mocking me,  
The answer really was shocking me,  
It really was an apple pie store,  
I was surprised,  
Like really shocked… _

Tyson_: Thingy aren't the way they were before,  
Now I can't even go back in that store,  
Not like I meant to do all those things,  
Just thought that,  
They screwed up!_

Tyson_: I felt really bad inside and even thought I tried,  
I still can't go back.  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time,  
When I,_

Tyson_: Tried so hard,  
But didn't get far,  
And in the end,  
I didn't even get my pie,  
I had to yell,  
To lose it all,  
And in the end,  
I got kicked oooooooooooooooooouuuuuut._

Tyson_: I put my trust,  
In them,  
Then I went and yelled at them,  
All of this,  
Because I didn't get my piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie. _

Tyson_: I put my trust,  
In them!  
Then I went and yelled at them!  
All of this,  
Because I didn't get my piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! _

Tyson_: Tried so hard,  
But didn't get far,  
And in the end,  
I didn't even get my pie,  
I had to yell,  
To lose it all,  
And in the end,  
I got kicked oooooooooooooooooouuuuuut……_

_Demented Song #12: Black Bird  
_Original Song: Black Sheep ((You know, "Ba ba black sheep, have you any wool?"))  
Summary on Song: Black Dranzer's version of the song. This will probably be the most corniest your eyes will read ((sweatdrops))

Random Person: _Blah,  
Blah,  
Black bird,  
Have you any flame? _

Black Dranzer:_ Yes sir,  
Yes sir,  
Three stomachs full. _

One for Boris,  
One for Takao,  
One for the Beystadium down the road.

Random Person: _Blah,  
Blah,  
Black bird,  
Have you any flame? _

Black Dranzer:_ Yes sir,  
Yes sir,  
Three stomachs full. _

Random Person: Oo;;;;

END

BD: Yay! No more dementers block! n.n I'm going to try to post more non-corny one's or more funnier ones in the next chapter. Thanks for reading/singing!


	5. Tyson pisses and Hilary cries XD

**Bwack Dwanzo: **Alright, this one is SERIOUSLY going to be THE WORST chapter y'all will ever read. I'm posting it because I haven't posted a new chapter in a while and I don't have the patience to wait till I finish dementing "Untitled" by Simple Plan. XDXD o yeah, I went that far! XDXDXD! ANYWAYS, enjoy the crapiness of this chapter, because the next will be coming soon.

**Demented Songs chapter 5: Hilary cries, Tyson pisses, and we all love Kai **

Demented Song #13: Poor Hilary  
Original Song: The Itsy, Bitsy Spider  
Summary on Song: Hilary wants to play with Kai, but _everyone _knows he's a loner.

_Little chibi Hilary wanted to play with Kai,  
She went to go ask and felt a little shy,  
Kai said that he wanted to play alone,  
And the little chibi Hilary was left to play alone. _

Demented Song #14: Little Chibi Tyson  
Original Song: Little Miss Muffet  
Summary on Song: Max scares the crap out of Tyson while he's eating. XD really random!

_Little Chibi Tyson,  
Sat near a bison,  
Eating all the pancakes he could,  
Along came Maxie,  
Who felt very baddie,  
And scared the crap right out of Tyson! _

Demented Song #15: My Kai-kun Lies over the Ocean  
Original Song: My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean  
Summary on Song: Aww… Kai-kun left us! Now we're all sad and mopey like! TT-TT

_My Kai-kun lies over the ocean,  
My Kai-kun lies over the sea,  
My Kai-kun lies over the ocean,  
So bring back my Kai-kun to me. _

_Bring back,  
Bring back,  
Oh bring back my Kai-kun to me,  
TO ME!_

_Bring back,  
Bring back,  
Oh bring back my Kai-kun to me!_

END

**Bwack Dwanzo: **Oh yeah, worst ever. The only one I really like on this chapter is "My Kai-kun Lies over the Ocean" XDXD can you guess why? XDXD


	6. KAI'S WHAT!

**Bwack Dwanzo: **ALRIGHT! A CHAPTER WORTH SINGING! XDXD n.n I actually worked hard on these last night! Yay!

**Demented Songs chapter 6: KAI'S WHAT! **

Demented Song #16: Kai's Gay!  
Original Song: Wake Me up When September Ends – Green Day  
Summary on Song: Maxie and Takao get a _little bit _sugar high off their Halloween candy and make some pretty bad assumptions XD!

Maxie: _Halloween has,  
Come and past,  
My candy will never last,  
Wake me up,  
When November ends. _

I was a dude wrapped up in a cast,  
Swear this candy still won't last,  
Past me till,  
At least November 10th.

Here comes my mom again,  
Telling me to save my candy,  
Too bad my mumsy-luv.  
Me and Takao are already high and dandy.

As me and him rest,  
We'll never forget that great day,  
When we thought,  
That Kai was gay.

-gets a little louder-

Maxie: _Kai was looking at Ray all day,_

_We could see it in his eyes,  
We knew he was gay,  
Ha ha we,  
Finally caught you Kai! _

We spied on Kai at least half that day,  
We even got a part on tape,  
Where it seemed.  
Kai almost raped Ray.

Then Kai came towards us,  
Cause Takao left the camera light on,  
He said "What are you guys doing here?"  
We said "Kai, we think you're gay"

As we backed away slowly,  
We'll never forget the words he said,  
"You little –beeps-,  
He took my Dranzer blade!"

-now use your imagination XD-

-gets softer-

Maxie: _Sugar high's come and past,  
And curiosity sure is a pain in the –bleep-,  
Turns out we,  
Were completely wrong. _

_Ray took Kai's Dranzer blade,  
So he could get closer to him,  
Holy crap,  
Ray is freakin gay O.O_

_Holy crap,  
Ray is freakn gay O.O_

_Holy crap,  
Ray is freakin gay! O.O_

Demented Song #17: Why Kai?  
Original Song: B.Y.O.B - System of a Down  
Summary on Song: Tala's a little jealous about Kai taking the spotlight with Black Dranzer and intends to TAKE HIM DOWN!

Tala: _**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST? ** _

Tala: _I am getting so pissed off,  
At that Boris!  
Just cause Kai's got Black Dranzer,  
DOESN'T MAKE HIM SPECIAL!  
I swear I will get my revenge on you one day stupid KAI!  
HUST CAUSE YOUR GRANDFATHER OWNS this place doesn't mean I'll give you mercy! _

((lalalalalalalalalala!OOOooooo))

Tala: _Kai one day I'll beat you then I will spit in your face  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDXD  
Then you'll be a laughing stalk; you'll be a disgrace. _

Tala: _Launching Wolborg everywhere and killing Black Dranzer's best parts!  
Slaughtering and murdering till Kai falls apart!  
"Can't you handle this great Kai?  
Or you TOO WEAK?  
Maybe you should just give up,  
Give into Wolborg's awesome power." _

((lalalalalalalalalala!OOOooooo))

Tala: _Kai one day I'll beat you then I will spit in your face  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDXD  
Then you'll be a laughing stalk; you'll be a disgrace. _

Tala: _Kai one day I'll beat you then I will spit in your face  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDXD  
Then you'll be a laughing stalk; you'll be a disgrace. _

Tala: _C'MON BOYS!  
IT'S BLADING TIME!  
AND WE'RE ALL GONNA GANG UP ON KAI!  
C'MON BOYS!  
IT'S BLADING TIME!_

_SO LAUNCH YOUR BEYBLADES NOW!  
LAUNCH YOUR BEYBLADES NOW!  
LAUNCH YOUR BEYBLADES NOW! _

_MASTER BORIS HATE YOU WORST,  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
MASTER BORIS HATE YOU WORST,  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!_

_Tala: Launching Beyblades everywhere and killing Black Dranzer's best parts!  
Slaughtering and murdering till Kai falls apart!  
"Can't you handle this great Kai?  
Or you TOO WEAK?  
Maybe you should just give up,  
Give into our awesome power." _

_((lalalalalalalalalala!OOOooooo))_

_Tala: Kai one day I'll beat you then I will spit in your face  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDXD  
Then you'll be a laughing stalk; you'll be a disgrace. _

_Kai one day I'll beat you then I will spit in your face  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDXD  
Then you'll be a laughing stalk; you'll be a dis- _

_Tala: LAUNCH YOUR BEYBLADES NOW!  
LAUNCH YOUR BEYBLADES NOW! _

_MASTER BORIS HATE YOU WORST,  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
MASTER BORIS HATE YOU WORST,  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!_

_WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!  
**YOU ALWAYS SEND KAI FIRST!** _

Demented Song #18: Jingle Bells: Beyblade Style!  
Original Song: Jingle Bells  
Summary on Song: A Beyblade version of Jingle Bells, Demented by **Jani Rieme**. XDXDXD!

_Ripping through the snow,  
At a hundred revs per sec,  
We've drunken too much wine,  
Pray that we don't wreck!  
Sounds of launchers while,  
Beyblades spin and crash,  
Oh what fun it is to burn,  
Tyson's favorite shirt to ash!_

_Oohhhhhh  
Jingle bells,  
Tyson smells,  
Daichi needs a brain,  
Grandpa needs to learn to drive and Hiro missed his train!_

_(Hey, WAIT!)_

_Jingle Bells!  
Max has shells!  
Rei needs a new haircut!  
Kai is very scary but he's got one good looking butt!_

END

**Bwack Dwanzo: **WOO! I MET 5 PAGES! XDXDXD awesome! XD noticehow most of these have Kai in them? XDXD I promise youI don't mean to, it just ends up like that! n.n; please review!


	7. Hey! It's Barney! XDXD

**Bwack Dwanzo: **Okay, here's my plan for the next few days:  
1) I'm going to update Demented Songs until I get to Chapter 9, maybe 10.  
2) I'm going to post "Random Events in Yu-Gi-Oh".  
3) I'm going to post the updated version of chapter 1 of "The Weird Tournament" and chapter 2.  
4) I'm going to post chapter 2 of "Not So Lucky, Huh?"

Okay, so I kind of just wanted to write that out for random reasons. Thanks for reading all of my fanfictions! I really appreciate all of the reviews!

**Demented Songs Chapter 7: Hey. It's Barney! XDXD **

Demented Song #19: Demented Barney Song  
Original Song: The "Barney the Big, Purple Dinosaur" Theme Song  
Summary on Song: The Beyblade version of the Barney Song XD

_I blade here,  
You blade there,  
Let's go blading everywhere,  
With a "LET IT RIP!"  
And a glare from me to you,  
I love blading,  
How 'bout you? _

Demented Song #20: Don't You Love Max?  
Original Song: That "Tony the Tiger" type song. You know, "Hey Tony! I like the things you do!"  
Summary on Song: A song about how much we love Max, again –sweat drop- well we do, don't we?

_Hey Max Tate,  
I like the things you do,  
Hey Max Tate,  
If I could I would be you,  
The one and only 'breaker,  
Who's rarely ever mad,  
You know how to tell your friend Tyson to SHUT UP!  
Max Tate,  
is more than good,  
He's GREAT! _

Demented Song #21: I Miss You Ray  
Original Song: I Miss You – Blink 182  
Summary on Song: Mariah sings about how much she misses her Ray (Based on season one).

Mariah: _Hello there,  
The neko from my nightmare,  
The person who left our peaceful hometown,  
The unsuspecting betrayer,  
Of the White Tigers,  
You can PLEASE come back anytime you want,  
Where we can always Beyblade,  
We'll have tournaments whenever,  
And when you come home you'll regret you'll ever left,  
Regret you'll ever left. _

I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you.

Mariah: _Where are you?  
And why did you leave?  
Since you left I couldn't ever sleep,  
I need you always,  
This sick strange pervert comes creeping on so stalking me always,  
And as I walked I cried,  
Cried so hard that I was on my knees,  
Your indecision to tell me,  
That you were leaving.  
Will you come home and stop my pain tonight?  
Stop my pain toni- _

Mariah: _Don't waste your time on them you already have a perfect team  
_(_I miss you, miss you)_  
_Don't waste your time on them you already have a perfect team  
_(_I miss you, miss you) _

-guitar solo-

Mariah: _Don't waste your time on them you already have a perfect team  
_(_I miss you, miss you)_  
_Don't waste your time on them you already have a perfect team  
_(_I miss you, miss you)  
Don't waste your time on them you already have a perfect team  
_(_I miss you, miss you)_  
_Don't waste your time on them you already have a perfect team  
_(_I miss you, miss you) _

_I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you. _

END

**Bwack Dwanzo: **Yay! I hoped you liked that chapter! Please review!


	8. Yet Another Random Chapter

**Bwack Dwanzo:** Sorry it took so long! Procrastination got the best of me! (Sweatdrops)

**Demented Songs chapter 8: Yet Another Random Chapter...**

Demented Song #22: Demented Pokemon Theme  
Original Song: The first Pokemon theme song ever "I want to be, the very best…"  
Summary on Song: Basically Takao/Tyson and Dragoon's version of the song.

Takao:_ I want to be,  
The very best,  
Like no one ever was,  
To practice is my test,  
To train a lot's my cause!  
I will travel,  
Across the world,  
Training and learning,  
Each Beyblade will help me,  
Become world champion! _

_Beyblading!  
(Gotta train so hard!)  
It's my bit beast and me!  
I know it's my destiny!  
Beyblading!  
(Gotta train so hard!)  
A blade so true,  
Our training will pull us through!  
Grandpa's training will help us too!  
BEY-BLAD-ING!  
Gotta train so hard!  
Gotta train so hard!_

_Beyblading!  
_  
Demented Song #23: Jealousy  
Original Song: Humpty Dumpty  
Summary on Song: Salima gets jealous of Mariah and Ray XD oh the possibilities! (Corny level's a bit up their (sweatdrop))

_Mariah and Ray sat on the great wall,  
Salima didn't lake this at all,  
She called all his fan girls along with their Beyblades,  
Too kill Mariah at will,  
No they were not faking, _

_Mariah and Galux were on the great wall,  
Soon right after they had a great fall,  
All of Ray's family and all of Ray's friends,  
All knew it was true,  
This was Mariah's end._

Demented Song #24: Must be Voltare  
Original Song: Must be Santa  
Summary on Song: Voltare's version of this song. Is that how you spell that? I've always been confused about that. Is it "Voltare" or "Voltair" or "Voltaire"?

_Who's got hair that's long and white?  
Voltare's got hair that's long and white!  
Who made this blade on a special night?  
Voltare made this blade on a special night! _

_Special night!  
Special night!  
Hair that's white!  
Hair that's white!_

_Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!_

_Who wears boots and a suit of black?  
Voltare wears boots and a suit of black!  
Who wears a long cape on his back?  
Voltare wears a long cape on his back!_

_Cape on back!  
Suit that's black!  
Special night!  
Hair that's white!_

_Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!_

_Who's got a big Black Dranzer blade?  
Voltare's got a big Black Dranzer blade!  
Who laugh's this way "Heh, heh, heh!"?  
Voltare laugh's this way "Heh, heh, heh!"!_

_Heh, heh, heh!  
Dranzer blade!  
Cape on back!  
Suit that's black!_

_Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!_

_Who very soon will take Kai away?  
Voltare very soon will take Kai away!  
Eight little bladers clear his way,  
Voltare's little bladers clear his way!_

_Kai away!  
Clear his way!  
Heh, heh, heh!  
Dranzer blade!_

_Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!_

_Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer!  
Wolborg, Falborg, Wyborg, Black Dranzer!  
Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer!  
Wolborg, Falborg, Wyborg, Black Dranzer!_

_Kai away!  
Clear his way!  
Heh, heh, heh!  
Dranzer blade!_

_Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwatari!  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare,  
Must be Voltare Hiwa-tar-i!_

END

**Bwack Dwanzo:** Oh yes, another lovely chapter of Demented Songs XD please leave a lovely review on your way out! Bye! Oh! And can someone tell me how to spell "Voltare"?


	9. Merry Christmas Amo!

**Bwack Dwanzo: **n.n Yay! MERRY CHRISTMAS AMO! I demented a song for you!

**Demented Songs Chapter 9: Merry Christmas Amo! **

Demented Song #25: He's a Rebel  
Original Song: She's a Rebel – Green Day  
Summary on Song: A song for Amo because she loves Brooklyn so much n.n

_He's a rebel,  
Part of BEGA,  
He's the blader of darkness and he's dangerous,  
He's a rebel,  
And he's insane,  
Missing link on the brink of destruction, _

_From Brampton,  
To Tokyo,  
He's the man that can beat any blader,_

_He's the symbol,  
Of resistance,  
And he's holding on Kai's mind like a hand grenade,_

_He's so coolie,  
Such a bishie,  
He rules all other guys in Beyblade,_

_He is troubled,  
But that's okay,  
He's got so many fangirls that'll make him feels great,_

_He was born with Beyblading skills,  
That rocked Kai's socks!  
He'll bring any blader down,  
Cause he's the blader of,  
Blader of Darkness!_

-guitar solo-

_He was born with Beyblading skills,  
That rocked Kai's socks!  
He'll bring any blader down,  
Cause he's the blader of,  
Blader of Darkness!_

_He's a rebel,  
Part of BEGA,  
He's the blader of darkness and he's dangerous,  
He's a rebel,  
And he's insane,  
Missing link on the brink of destruction,_

_He's a rebel,  
Part of BEGA,  
He's the blader of darkness and he's dangerous,  
He's a rebel,  
And he's insane,  
Missing link on the brink of destruction,_

_He's a rebel,  
He's a rebel,  
He's a rebel,  
And he's insane!_

_He's a rebel,  
He's a rebel,  
He's a rebel,  
And he's insane!_

Demented Song #26: Dranzer Bit Beast  
Original Song: Fairly Odd Parents Theme Song  
Summary on Song: Kai's version of this song, Demented by **jessi-da-anime-luver**

_Kai is a lonely guy,  
And no one understands,  
Voltaire and Boris keep on giving him commands, _

He trains and trains in the rain,  
He gets food at least,  
But his blue little Beyblade is specially made,  
and it contains a bit beast!

It's Kai's bit beast,  
Dranzer bit beast!  
A bird with wings,  
Floating out the Beyblade thing!

Kai's bit beast,  
Dranzer bit beast,  
Really tough,  
Really tough,  
A biter,  
good FIGHTER!

Go left!  
Go right!

_Hold back!  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
Attack!  
Defense!  
go in!  
WE WIN! _

_Kai's bit beast,  
Dranzer bit beast!  
It's really cool when you have a Dranzer bit beast!_

_ALRIGHT!_

Demented Song #27: Kenny the Small Nerd  
Original Song: Frosty the Snowman  
Summary on Song: Oh how we love to make fun of Kenny….and spread fandom on Kai :) XDXD

_Kenny, the small nerd,  
Was a brainy, nervous soul,  
With his bit beast stuck in his computer,  
He's not much of a blader, _

_Kenny, the small nerd,  
Was a genius the was,  
But us Kai fans know that Kai's really the smartest one of them all,_

_There must have been a lightning storm when Kenny lost Dizzi,  
For when he looked in his computer,  
He began to hear a voice,_

_Kenny, the small nerd,  
Was as nervous as he could be,  
And his good, old fans are probably mad at me for dementing a song like this!_

END

**Bwack Dwanzo: **Okay, I'm finally out of ideas. If you want me to dement a song for a certain character, or If you just want me to dement a certain song, or both, just add that in your review! Thanks for reading/singing!


End file.
